


Remember the Times

by iliveinthemoon



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Awkwardness, Embarrassment, F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Reylo - Freeform, Secret Relationship, There are somethings no-one should ever see or hear!, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 19:15:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8172854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iliveinthemoon/pseuds/iliveinthemoon
Summary: Rey is on an undercover mission.  She thinks she's alone.  She's not.Oh and no-one told Rey that the Resistance are watching her every move and can hear every word......... ;D





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for clicking on this rather silly one-shot that burst into my mind and wouldn't budge unless I wrote it down.
> 
> It's just a bit of fun and probably badly written and makes no sense lol :D
> 
> Wrote while listening to the late great legend Prince (especially Diamonds and Pearls) :D
> 
> Aesthetic added on 19 May 2017.

o-o-o-o-o

Rey takes a calming breath as she stands with her back against a pillar in the casino in Galactic City where she’s currently undercover. She’s there to get Intel on the First Order, and so far things hadn’t been going to plan. She’d only heard snippets of conversations that didn’t reveal anything that the Resistance didn’t already know, and flitting over everyone’s mind’s had proven just as useless.

She sighs heavily, feeling like she’s letting General Organa and Master Luke down. That she’s letting the Resistance down, that she’s letting the Galaxy down.

She glances down at her attire. She’s wearing a black dress with gold embellishment on the chest in some sort of swirling pattern. Her hair is up in a high ponytail rather than her usual three buns. She’s wearing a pair of gold high heels – that took a while to master to walk in, and she’s even got some minimal make-up on, just to compliment her natural features.

General Organa’s brief was quite clear. Do not draw attention to yourself. Do not partake in the Sabacc tournament. Do not drink more than two units of alcohol. Do try and enjoy yourself.

Rey wraps her arm around her waist, her black clutch containing her lightsaber and lipstick (at the General’s insistence) hanging from her hand. She presses her knuckles to her lips as she casts her mind over the room, hoping for something. Anything.

o-o-o-o-o

General Organa is sat on a chair next to Admiral Statura on one side and Luke on her other. There’s a large screen against the wall with a multitude of security camera footage of the casino of where Rey is.

Leia feels a little bad that she hadn’t told Rey that they were going to be hooking into the security cameras, but it was more out of curiosity than anything. Leia has complete faith in Rey’s ability to defend herself, but it is the fact that on the six previous undercover missions Rey has carried out, each time she came up with crucial and important information regarding the First Order. So really Leia just wanted to see how Rey manages to get such key intelligence.

‘Oh no.’ Poe blurts loud enough for the others in the room to look over at him, before turning their attentions to what his wide eyes are staring at.

Leia looks at the screen and her heart skips a beat when she sees the tall and imposing figure of Kylo Ren lurking in the shadows of the casino. Her grip tightens on the arms of the chair and she leans forward, even though her son is masked she wants to look closer at him.

‘What do we do?’ Finn yelps, fear and panic written on his face as he looks between the camera picking up Ren and the one showing Rey.

‘There’s nothing we can do. We just have to trust Rey.’ Master Luke answers first, and Finn shoots him a disbelieving look.

‘You do know who that is, don’t you?’ he snaps from his position next to Poe.

‘Of course I know who it is. But there is nothing we can do about it other than trust Rey.’ Master Luke fires back, annoyance ghosting over his features before he settles them quickly.

‘We should go help her.’ Finn suggests more for Poe than anyone else.

‘You’ll not get there in time. Luke is right. We must trust Rey. She’s beaten him before, she can again.’ Leia states and gets side-eyed by her brother.

‘But we need to do something. He’s a monster.’ Finn implores and Leia breathes in sharply.

‘You are not going anywhere and that is an order. Rey can handle herself. She will not be intimidated by…….him, understand? This is her mission, you can’t just go running in there all the time trying to save her.’ Leia chastises Finn and plants him with a steely stare.

Finn’s shoulders slump as he accepts defeat and lowers his gaze while Leia returns hers to the screen.

‘Where-where’s he gone?’ Finn mutters as he scans over the feed.

o-o-o-o-o

Rey decides that she needs some fresh air and space. Her head is too full of thoughts and most of them are not her own. She slips through a door that states ‘STAFF ONLY’ and into a dimly lit corridor. She leans against the wall and shoves her clutch under her armpit and rubs her temples with her fingers, closing her eyes and giving herself a moment.

She sighs heavily, clearing her mind. She doesn’t want to go back into the casino. She’ll just tell General Organa that it was a bust, that everyone was more interested in drinking and gambling rather than talking business. She figures that this corridor might lead toward an exit so she continues on.

Suddenly she feels a weight around her waist, and a gloved hand over her mouth as she’s pulled against a firm chest.

‘Rey.’ Kylo Ren purrs into her ear through the modulator of his mask and it sends a shiver down her spine.

o-o-o-o-o

‘Oh no. No. No. No. No, no, no. This is not good. This is fucking terrible.’ Finn shouts as he dives up from his chair, making it clatter back against the floor.

‘What the hell do we do?’ Poe joins in, jumping to his feet, his eyes almost equally as wide as Finn’s.

‘Nothing.’ Luke answers before Leia can.

‘What? What do you mean do nothing? That’s Kylo Ren. He’s a monster and he’s got Rey.’ Finn snarls.

‘What do you suggest we do? We are too far away to do anything. We must trust in Rey and her abilities. She has faced him before, and she will continue to do so.’ Luke points out but it does little to appease Finn’s burning anger and fear.

o-o-o-o-o

Kylo slowly moves his gloved hand from her mouth and Rey looks calm and together, a smile creeps across her lips as she presses her body back into his.

‘I’ve missed you.’ She murmurs as she cranes her neck to look at him but only sees his mask.

‘Take that thing off.’ She adds, her lips setting into a thin lip.

Kylo loosens his arms from around her waist and she turns around to face him. He lifts his hands to the releases on his helmet and it hisses open, revealing his face to her and a smirk on his lips.

‘Just how much have you missed me?’ He teases and Rey launches herself into his arms, making him drop the mask to the floor with an echoing thud.

Her lips are on his, hungrily kissing him. Her fingers thread through his dark hair as he wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her as close to him as possible.

‘That much, eh? Do you know how much I’ve missed you?’ He mumbles against her lips as he presses her against the wall.

o-o-o-o-o

‘What the hell is going on?’ Finn grumbles in disbelief.

His eyes are wide and his mouth is hanging open in complete and utter shock, not able to take his eyes off the screen. There is only silence in the control room, apart from the whir of the machines and electrics.

Not one of them can pull their eyes away from the sight of Rey and Kylo Ren, together. Kissing and pawing at one another, how he’s now kissing down her neck and how responsive she is to him.

‘He must have done something. Some Force-Sith-Jedi thing. That is not Rey. That’s not Rey. It can’t be Rey. She wouldn’t. He must be, he has to be doing something to her mind. He’s got to be, she just wouldn’t. Not Rey, not her’ Finn rambles, his breath coming out in shallow pants from his shock.

o-o-o-o-o

‘You look amazing by the way.’ Kylo purrs as he drops to his knees, his eyes looking up at her with clear desire as he quickly removes his leather gloves.

‘Your Mother helped choose it.’ Rey murmurs, as she pushes her hips forward while he runs his fingers up the outside of her thighs beneath the skirt of her dress.

‘She’s always had better taste in fashion then men.’ Kylo mutters, and Rey chuckles shaking her head and smiling down at him.

‘Whereas I’ve clearly got better taste in men than fashion.’ She quips and he laughs with a broad grin.

His fingers slip under the band of her black lace panties while he presses a kiss to her navel. Rey fingers brush lightly through his hair as she gazes down at him and he peels off her panties. Rey kicks them to the side and parts her legs for him.

‘Lean back.’ Kylo instructs, his fingers lingering on her hips.

Rey does as he asks and leans back against the wall, but keeping her hips forward. Kylo pushes the skirt up, bunching it around her waist. He hooks one leg over his shoulder, making her gasp and instinctively reach for him for support.

Kylo leans in between her thighs, brushing his teeth against the soft skin and making her let out an airy breath. He smirks devilishly up at her, and Rey bites down on her bottom lip as she watches him slowly lick her moist folds and the hood of her clit.

As he continues his ministrations, her shoulders sag as all the tension in her body eases, her back arches, chest heaves, breath coming out in grunting pants and her head tilting back against the wall. Her hands seem to have lives of their own, flitting between gripping his hair, dragging her blunt nails along the skin of her neck and trying to find any sort of purchase possible.

o-o-o-o-o

‘What is, what is going on?’ Finn shakes his head completely bewildered by what they’re all seeing.

‘I think we should turn it off.’ Poe suggests, feeling uncomfortable by what’s on the screen and what they can hear, the sound of Rey gasping and groaning.

‘No.’ Leia snaps, her eyes fixed on the screen and her lips in a terse line.

‘With all due respect General but I don’t think we need to see…….this.’ Poe gestures toward the screen as he gets to his feet.

‘We’re not going to get any information from this.’ Admiral Statura states as he stares at the General.

‘Other than Rey is a traitor.’ Admiral Ackbar scoffs from behind them all, and Finn’s head practically swivels in shock and anger at him.

‘Rey is not a traitor. He-him, Kylo Ren has done something to her. Brainwashed her, done something to her head. That is not Rey. Rey is not a traitor.’ Finn growls, his anger inflaming him as he glares at Ackbar.

‘Everyone out.’ General Organa barks and many of the lower ranked officers dart out of there at record speed.

Admiral’s Ackbar and Statura follow a moment later, but Luke, Finn and Poe remain, all adverting their eyes from the screen.

o-o-o-o-o

Kylo pushes the hood of her clit up and teases it a little with his tongue before sucking greedily on it making Rey lurch forward. He presses her back against the wall with his hand, splaying his fingers over her stomach and keeping her in place. With his other hand he pushes a finger into her, and she mewls as he thrusts it in and out, before adding a second, while he teases, licks and sucks on her clit. It’s sending Rey crazy.

‘Fuck Kylo, I’m gonna-I’m gonna cum.’ Rey pants, her body trembling as she wriggles against the wall and her hands ball into fists.

Kylo makes a come here gesture with his two fingers deep inside of her, and she can’t hold back anymore and climaxes. He laps at her wet folds as she groans out her release.

In a flash Kylo is up on his feet and turning her round so she’s facing the wall, not even giving her a chance to rest and catch her breath. She leans forward, holding herself against the wall on her forearms. Kylo quickly undoes his pants and pushes her dress up before entering her and filling her in one groaning thrust.

His hands grip her hips as he moves in and out of her. Rey presses her lips against her forearm and scrunches her eyes close. The Force is totally balanced around her. Her mind has never felt calmer than when she is with her supposed arch nemesis, and they’re just together.

o-o-o-o-o

‘I cannot, I just I don’t know. I mean, I don’t know. What is going on, I just don’t know.’ Poe mutters, confusion setting into his mind as he stares at the floor, but his ears are full of the grunts, groans and moans of Rey and Kylo Ren as they have sex.

‘Leia.’ Luke says softly as he places a hand on his sister’s arm.

‘You don’t need to watch this. Come on. Stop watching.’ Luke encourages, his eyes on his sister and not on his nephew and Rey.

‘I need to know if he says anything.’ Leia hisses, her eyes boring into a point just above the screen.

‘I don’t think he’s going to be giving away any First Order secrets right now do you?’ Luke quips and she glares at her brother.

o-o-o-o-o

Rey can feel her orgasm building again, her arms are shaking and her shoulders are burning as Kylo continues to fuck her at a steady pace, delving deep into her and making her cry out with pleasure.

The sound of Kylo grunting, groaning and gasping her name mixing with her own heady moans and the slap of skin on skin is like pure free bliss. Kylo begins to thrust faster and shorter as his own release spreads through him.

Rey arches her back forward, pushing her stomach toward the ground, and gasping loudly when he hits the sweet spot deep inside of her.

‘Fuck yes. Yes. Yes. Oh my, Kylo. Oh fuck. Yes. Oh, oh.’ The words tumble from her lips as she hits her climax after another assault on her sweet spot.

Her legs are shaking and she presses forward into the wall to keep herself upright and not simply collapse into a boneless satisfied heap on the floor. Kylo digs his blunt nails into her hips as he grunts out his release, his hips jerking erratically and her name a murmur on his lips.

After regaining his composure and catching his breath Kylo slowly pulls out of her, tucking himself back inside his only black uniform. Rey brushes the skirt of her dress down and takes a deep calming breath despite the tremble of her hands as she smooth’s her dress.

‘You okay?’ Kylo mutters, his face flush and sweaty and his hair giving away a ‘just been fucked’ look.

She smiles shyly at him, like she always does in their post sex daze. She nods and he breathes a sight of relief. He steps over to her, cups her jaw and presses a passionate and claiming kiss to her lips. Rey’s hands grip his elbows as she feels herself go weak at the knees once again.

Rey pulls away, giving his full pouty and swollen lips a peck before stepping away from him. Her hand brushing over his as she leaves him there. Rey dashes down the corridor, looking back over her shoulder and offering him a parting smile.

Kylo takes a deep breath before scooping down to retrieve his gloves and helmet. But he finds her discarded panties on the floor too. He picks them up and smiles as he shoves them inside his robes. He quickly puts on his gloves and turns around. He runs a hand through his hair and looks straight up at the security camera. With a wicked smirk on his lips he winks before stepping away.

o-o-o-o-o

Back at the Resistance Base there’s not a single sound to be heard in the aftermath of watching and hearing Rey have sex with their enemy. Leia stares at the blank screen, not even realizing that the monitor had been turned off.

Finn and Poe are sat in shocked amazement. Neither of them able to process what they’d just witnessed. Luke repeatedly sighs heavily and rubs his jaw and chin in deep thought, but not feeling ready to share them.

o-o-o-o-o

Rey is walking through the hangar and instantly can feel a change in the atmosphere. Her back straightens and her lips purse. She heads directly for General Organa’s office, as normal to provide her with the information she had managed to get. Even though each time she, herself had not got the Intel. It had more accurately been placed in her mind by Kylo in that post-bliss haze.

She knocks tentatively on the door to General Organa’s office and waits to be called inside. When she steps into the room she sees that Master Luke is sat opposite his sister.

‘General. Master.’ She greets them but gets a cautious nod in reply from them both.

‘How was Coruscant?’ Leia asks, her voice clipped and controlled, despite the building of feelings inside.

‘Good.’ Rey’s as she stands awkwardly in the middle of the room, her fingers wringing together.

‘Did you get anything useful?’

‘Hux is going to be at the stormtropper training academy on Arkanis for two days in a week.’ Rey replies confidently, repeating what Kylo had planted in her mind.

‘And how did you come across this information? Who was the source?’ Leia asks a little harshly and Rey’s brows narrow a fraction.

‘I heard it in an officer’s mind during the Sabacc tournament.’ Rey mumbles, feeling her skin going hot.

‘Did you know you were wearing a microphone?’ Leia suddenly asks and Rey’s eyebrows fire up to meet her hairline as her skin goes beet red all over.

‘How long has it been going on Rey? How long have you been sleeping with the enemy?’ Leia questions, her tone firm.

Rey stands rooted to the spot unable to think or do anything other than gawp at the General.

‘Rey, how long have you been sleeping with my son?’ Leia sighs a little this time and Rey gulps as she stares at the General.

o-o-o-o-o

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Please excuse any errors or mistakes - I should be sleeping!!!
> 
> I own nothing - Disney and Lucasfilm do.
> 
> Oh and this is the dress that inspired Rey's outfit:
> 
>  


End file.
